


ice cream

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: It's never too early for ice cream...





	ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> saw [this](http://thesweetpsychopath.tumblr.com/) and this popped on my mind

 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [Tumblr](http://thesweetpsychopath.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
